


Авиафобия, авиафилия

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Community: love bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Phobias, Wingfic, aviophobia (fear of flying)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Все началось с желания избавить Дина от страха полета. Дин и Кастиэль вступают в «Клуб десятитысячников».





	Авиафобия, авиафилия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aviophobia, Aviophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851220) by [Yalu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu). 



Все началось с желания избавить Дина от страха полета.

— Забудь, Кас, _нет, ни за что._

— Если ты когда-нибудь окажешься действительно в опасной ситуации, полет может быть единственным способом спасти тебя. И Сэма. И если ты начнешь паниковать, это может усложнить мне задачу.

Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки лишь после данных Кастиэлем обещаний.

— Три пиццы, я выбираю порно и ночь в месте, достаточно классном, чтобы никакие уборщицы к нам не вламывались. Ты _мне_ задолжал.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы нас не прерывали снова.

И все опять пошло насмарку, потому что Дину нужно было отвлечься, а Кас оказался чертовски горячим парнем.

Смотреть на крылья Кастиэля Дину никогда не надоедало. Они были огромные, белые и абсолютно… безупречные. Словно никогда не касалась их война или кровь, смерть или Чистилище. Будто все было хорошо и всегда так и будет. 

И какое бы выражение лица ни было у Дина каждый раз, когда он смотрел на них, это вызывало у Кастиэля мягкую теплую улыбку, такую неотразимую, что Дин в итоге всегда лез целоваться. Кас обнимал обоих крыльями, и от перьев исходил по-настоящему свежий, такой _чистый_ запах, что Дин терял голову. И возбуждался.

Нет нужды упоминать, что стоило Дину увидеть крылья Каса, как они немедленно переходили в горизонтальную плоскость. Полет же в расписание никак не вписывался.

Продолжая держать крылья широко распахнутыми, на этот раз Кас подавил улыбку. Они находились в самом глухом углу из тех, в которых Дину доводилось прежде бывать: где-то в заповеднике в штате Вашингтон, когда солнце опускалось за горизонт. Кас заверил, что это лучшее время для тренировки, поскольку человеческий глаз не заметит их в неярком сумеречном свете. Дин же был просто рад, что ему будет труднее понять, насколько далеко до земли.

Кас терпеливо ждал на берегу огромного озера, Дин настоял на том, чтобы тренироваться над ним. 

— Чувак, я доверяю твоей реакции, честно, но буду чувствовать себя намного лучше, если не буду находиться над чем-то, обо что разобьюсь в лепешку.

(Кас уточнил, что с достаточной высоты, падение в воду было бы одинаково смертельным. Дин уже знал.) 

Дин ходил взад и вперед по илистому берегу, делая быстрые глубокие вдохи и выдохи. 

Шаг, шаг, хлюпанье грязи, вдох-выдох. 

— Нет, я не могу, — простонал он и покачал головой. — Кас, прости.

Кастиэль обнял крылом плечи Дина. Прикосновение перьев расслабляло, и Дин позволил Касу притянуть себя поближе. 

— Обещаю, ты будешь в полной безопасности.

Дин тяжко вздохнул и попытался успокоить бунтующий желудок. Руки тряслись, пока он не сжал их в кулаки. Кас потянулся и мягко прикоснулся к ним. Легко касаясь, скользнул пальцами по внутренней стороне кулаков, пока мышцы не расслабились, и он не смог вложить пальцы в ладони Дина. Держа его за руки Кастиэль сказал: 

— Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

И, черт возьми, если бы это не дошло до него. Дин закрыл глаза и сжал руки Каса, а затем резко кивнул, пока не передумал. 

— Что мне делать?

— Успокойся, — сказал Кастиэль, передвигаясь за него. — Я буду держать тебя, и мы полетим очень низко над водой. Тебе даже не нужно ни за что держаться для надежности.

Когда Кас коснулся тела Дина, одной рукой под его руками, а второй поверх живота, Дин вывернул шею и скептически посмотрел на него.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь удержать меня? Джимми не был бодибилдером. И что насчет моих ног: они просто будут болтаться?

— Моя благодать свяжет твое тело с моим. Мне нужен лишь небольшой физический контакт, чтобы установить связь, так же, как когда я поднял тебя из Ада. — Видимая часть крыльев приподнялась а потом опустилась, словно Кастиэль пожал плечами. — Я думал, тебя это подбодрит.

Дин взглянул на рукава плаща, обнимающие его. 

— Подбодрит. Да уж.

Крылья Кастиэля пропали из поля зрения Дина, раздался один хлопок, другой, и порыв воздуха заставил закачаться ветви на ближайших соснах. Когда подошвы оторвались от земли, и они полетели над водой, Дин торопливо схватился за руки Каса, буквально впившись пальцами в мышцы.

Дин мог видеть свое отражение. Слишком далеко, чтобы можно было прикоснуться, но если бы он висел над водой, то мог бы достать мысками ботинок. Получается, что Кас не шутил: ноги Дина оставались в горизонтальном положении, тело держалось более-менее на одной линии, как и Кас над ним, и в воде казалось, что они лежат друг на друге на кровати из облаков, вытянув пальцы к невидимому изголовью. Заходящее солнце мерцало в воде яркими пятнами, и когда они скользили над поверхностью, создавалось впечатление, что крылья Каса сверкают. 

Прошло около минуты, когда Дин сообразил, что они оказались уже в полумиле от берега. Это было _чертовски огромное_ озеро. Когда он это осознал, то снова напрягся, даже и не поняв, что до этого был расслаблен. Кастиэль над ним слегка усмехнулся. 

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Дин.

— Я сейчас подниму нас выше, — предупредил его Кас и одним, двумя, тремя мощными взмахами поднял их _намного_ выше, чем должно было быть возможно за один раз, а потом снова распростер крылья и заскользил по воздуху. Дин проследил, как его отражение уменьшилось до размера ботинка, потом ногтя, и захрипел. Он почувствовал, как легкие резко сжимаются в груди, и ощутил внезапную слабость и головокружение, пока Кас не наклонился и выдохнул ему в ухо:

— Все в порядке, Дин. Я держу тебя. Ты в безопасности. — Его губы задели мочку уха Дина. — Я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой.

Дин судорожно втянул воздух, рвано, но глубоко, и выдохнул, стараясь не трястись слишком сильно, ну, может, гремела лишь половина костей. Желудок все еще оставался где-то в горле, так что спазмы могли ухудшиться. Костяшки пальцев, вцепившиеся в запястья Кастиэля, побелели. Он не мог заставить себя сказать хоть что-нибудь. В любом случае, слова унес бы ветер.

Кас медленно поворачивал по широкой дуге, чтобы лететь вдоль южного берега озера, поэтому теперь солнце оказалось позади них и, когда Дин наконец решился поднять взгляд от воды, пейзаж перед ним мерцал золотом. Какую-то долю секунды он думал, _что если это то, что Кас видит, летая, то это того стоит_ , но потом его мозг осознал, что эти маленькие остроконечные зубочистки были столетними деревьями, над которыми они летели, и Дин взвизгнул.

Именно взвизгнул. Если бы Сэм был там, он бы хохотал до колик. Чертов Сэм не боялся высоты. Вероятно, в обязанности йети это не входило.

Закрыв глаза, Дин держался и молился, чтобы Кас решил, что этого достаточно, но очевидно, Кас решил проигнорировать эту молитву. Даже не двинув своими железными руками, он расставил пальцы и слегка погладил Дина через одежду по ребрам и бедру успокаивающими движениями. Это явно не помогло, и Дин ехидно воззвал, чтобы тот сделал что-нибудь более эффективное.

Кастиэль передвинул руку, охватывающую Дина за талию (Кастиэль не обманул насчет того, что благодать надежно связывала их, потому что Дина крепко удерживало что-то вроде собственной гравитации Кастиэля) и скользнул пальцами под пояс джинсов Дина. Лишь кончиками, слегка вычерчивая по коже живота и, _конечно_ , правильно сделал: это заводило Дина всегда, независимо от того, насколько плох был прошедший день. Как и сейчас. Ему стало легче дышать. 

— Работает, — пробормотал он. 

— Тогда давай поднимемся выше?

Дин автоматически напрягся, но изо всех сил попытался не паниковать. Конечно, Касу хотелось бы подняться выше: для него это была лишь обыденная тренировка крыльев. А одно из обещаний Дина включало согласие на полноценную демонстрацию. (Кас натянул грустное выражение лица, и что Дин мог поделать? Как раньше, когда Сэмми было четыре, и он гордо показал принесенный из школы рисунок, нарисованный пальцами; нечто менее, чем откровенный восторг сломило бы его). Так что Дин заставил себя нормально дышать и сделал вид, что не дрожит.

— Да, конечно. Только можно не торопиться?

Кас наклонился и поцеловал его в подбородок. 

— Обещаю.

Хлопнув, кончики крыльев мелькнули перед глазами Дина, поднимая их выше, а Кастиэль продолжал гладить пальцами под его поясом, рисуя круги на коже и сохраняя тепло на холодном ветру. Должно было быть студено, но позже Кас объяснит, что его благодать не просто держала Дина, созданный энергетический кокон также сохранял тепло, но сейчас Дин был уверен лишь в том, что они не превратились в сосульки, и что он чувствовал спиной исходившее от Каса тепло.

Было чертовски тяжело держать глаза открытыми; Кас поднимал их все выше и выше, выше, чем это должно было быть _возможным_ , не долбанувшись о Луну, и Дин мог поклясться, что собирался все прекратить. Каждый раз, когда это желание начинало накатывать, Кас наклонялся и шептал ему, и гладил его тело, запуская ладонь в штаны, стряхивая тошноту, словно грязь, и Дин расслаблялся — глубоко расслаблялся от мышц и до костей — и через некоторое время это уже почти не было ужасающим. Он посмотрел вниз.

Скорее всего, они уже не были над озером. Он даже не мог _отыскать_ озеро: только тени окрашенных в красное деревьев и несколько блестящих лент, скорее всего рек, лишь поэтому он догадался, что озеро они оставили далеко позади. Краски на небе переливались от красного до фиолетового и черного на горизонте, и даже если бы кто-нибудь взглянул наверх, у него не было бы и шанса увидеть белые крылья и испуганного пассажира, они были бы похожи на звезду. Благодать Каса замедляла поток ветра до легкого бриза, который не выл в ушах, поэтому было тихо. На этой высоте не было ни птиц, ни самолетов, ничего, что могло нарушить тишину. 

Так что, возможно, эта фигня с полетами и не убьет его. Он сможет справиться. Возможно. По крайней мере, если Кастиэль продолжит делать _это_.

Тот уже вовсю гладил Дина, член стал твердокаменным. Он начал потеть, и воздух, в котором они скользили, холодил нос и шею, но это заводило его еще больше, а не остужало желание. Дин изогнул ноги в коленях и закинул их на задние стороны лодыжек Каса, а потом поглаживающе провел кончиками ботинок вверх и вниз. Кастиэль издал какой-то страстный звук и опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать Дина в шею. А потом прошелся языком по подбородку. Дин схватил его за обе руки и почувствовал, что дыхание снова ускоряется, правда, в этот раз по другой причине. Он толкнулся бедрами в Каса назад и вверх, и не удивился, почувствовав, что тот тоже был возбужден.

Одной рукой он продолжал держаться за Каса, а другой расстегнул свои джинсы и завел руку назад, чтобы расстегнуть ремень Каса.

— Ты же смотришь, куда мы летим?

— Я остановлюсь прежде, чем мы врежемся в гору.

Кастиэль пробежался пальцами по члену Дина и тот застонал: 

— _Не_ останавливайся.

Ему пришлось сильно вывернуть плечо, чтобы дотянуться до ремня Каса. Как только он расстегнул его, пряжка щелкнула, но оказалась зажата между ними, когда Кас толкнулся бедрами, вжимаясь в руку Дина. Плащ развевался вокруг них. Дин держал руку за спиной, обхватив пальцами член Каса и медленно двигал ею вверх и вниз.

Кас застонал и сильно толкнулся, потираясь о джинсы на заднице Дина. Они зажали руку между собой, но даже если Дин и сжимал ее слишком сильно, Кастиэль не жаловался, просто крепче обнял Дина и начал дрочить сильнее. Дин старался удержаться в медленном темпе, потирая большим пальцем влажную плоть, пока Кастиэль не начал буквально истекать на его пальцы, дыхание стало прерывистым, бедра раскачивались,и внезапно их руки и бедра начали двигаться в одном темпе, с каждым движением все более неистовым, назад-вперед, назад-вперед, назад-вперед…

Полет перестал быть плавным, теперь он больше походил на волны, раскачивающие лодку на воде, и Дин повернул голову. Они больше не скользили: Кас хлопал крыльями в такт движения их рук — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз — и силой крыльев его тело прижимало к спине Дина. Они летели лениво, словно пьяные, медленно поднимаясь выше с каждым движением, и когда Дин снова закрыл глаза, это было явно не от страха.

Он задыхался, Кастиэль тяжело дышал ему в шею. Лицо и руки замерзли, но пространство между ними было словно раскалено, и пот стекал по ложбинке на спине, к которой прилипла рубашка Каса. Бедра двигались в такт рукам и крыльям, и он терся задницей о Каса, когда тот двигался вперед, и они дрочили друг другу быстрее и быстрее, скользя и сбиваясь, и грубо, и слишком на сухую, но _черт_ , это было хорошо, и Дин не знал, кончат ли они одновременно, но он был близок-близок, быстрее, Кас, давай, чувак, _быстрее_... 

А потом Кас ахнул и толкнулся ему в спину, выстреливая теплой струей на нижнюю часть спины Дина, и Дин уже почти застонал от разочарования ( _давай, давай, уже почти..._ ), когда Кас выгнул спину, выгибая их обоих, и мгновение Дин смотрел прямо на звезды в полном спокойствии и тишине. Даже ни ветерка.

А потом они рухнули. 

— КАС! — заорал Дин. — КАААААС!

Вот _дерьмо_ , они падали _падали_ _ПАДАЛИ_ вниз, о _черт_ , земля быстро приближалась — черт, Кас! КАС!

Руки Каса прижали его крепче, крылья хлопнули лишь один раз (звук был каким-то другим)... И вот они уже стоят на земле у края озера, откуда и начали, позади них стояла припаркованная Импала. 

Дин рухнул на колени и почти зарылся в почву, задыхаясь от сковавшего его ледяного ужаса, сердце колотилось о ребра, эрекция пропала из-за того, что его трясло. Руки дрожали во влажной палой листве, и он не мог дышать. Он смутно почувствовал, что Кас стоит на коленях рядом с ним, почувствовал теплую руку, мягкими кругами поглаживающую его спину, и почувствовал, как огромные крылья оборачиваются вокруг него, чистые, мягкие и _надежные_. Это помогло. Через несколько минут, но помогло. Дыхание Дина успокоилось, он согрелся, а внутренности перестали ощущаться как желе. Он привалился к Касу, который склонился над ним и что-то говорил (извинялся, понял Дин) и, покачивая Дина как ребенка, устроил его голову на коленях.

Только штаны все еще были расстегнуты.

Дин засмеялся. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, он смеялся. Смеялся так сильно, что слезы потекли из глаз, смеялся, потому что иначе он бы зарыдал, а когда он сел, Кас выглядел сбитым с толку, но смотрел с облегчением.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Почему-то это рассмешило его еще больше. Он протянул руку и подтащил Каса, чтобы поцеловать, а через несколько секунд опрокинул его на спину на сырую, неровную, _прочную, безопасную_ землю. Крылья раскинулись так широко, что с одной стороны доставали воды, а с другой до Импалы. Дин буквально вбился в него, наслаждаясь, что было _там что-то_ , на что можно навалиться, к чему прижать, и Кас позволял ему, все еще шепча слова извинений между поцелуями. Бедра Дина двигались быстрее, одной ногой он уперся в ствол дерева и несколько сосновых иголок упали ему на голову и Касу на лицо. Вцепившись в его руки, Дин застонал и наконец кончил, испачкав обоим рубашки. Он закрыл глаза и, уткнувшись Касу в шею, слушал как замедляется его сердцебиение. Легкие перестали болеть, и он мог слышать, как озерная вода плещется о берег. Кас зарылся пальцами в волосы Дина.

— Мне очень жаль, Дин.

— Ага… — Дин еще раз выдохнул и попробовал веселый тон. — Ну, мы знаем, что я просто настолько хорош.

Кас закатил глаза и состроил выражение лица «как же ты меня достал», что Дин снова рассмеялся, но уже тише. Он сполз на правое крыло Каса, по-прежнему запутавшись пальцами в его влажных волосах и устроился, смотря на утешающе далекие звезды. Он никогда не назвал бы это обнимашками (крылья — не руки, и они не смотрели друг на друга оленьими глазами, как в мелодрамах, просто отдыхали), но было спокойно и тепло. Через некоторое время Дин сказал: 

— Эй, Кас?

— М-м-м?

Дин поерзал, переводя взгляд со звезд на перья у щеки, закрыл глаза и втянул воздух.

— Может быть, ну… может, как-нибудь попробуем еще раз. Знаешь, возможно. Если мы будем осторожны.

Взгляд, который он получил в ответ, того стоил, Кас улыбнулся так, словно солнце встало лишь для него. Но не стал разводить сантименты, лишь кивнул.

— Уверен, мы сможем найти компромисс.

— Это может занять несколько попыток, — предупредил Дин. — Ты знаешь: слишком много, слишком мало.

— Если так, я готов усердно практиковаться.

Дин усмехнулся.

Совершенство рождается в практике. Потребовалось несколько недель, пара синяков и несколько приступов паники, но однажды сработав, все начало _получаться_ , и когда-то стало привычным надолго исчезать по ночам с Касом… Уже никогда больше Сэм _не мог_ смотреть на звезды как раньше.


End file.
